


Bring our Family Back

by NahShizzums123



Series: Saving Our Souls [5]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Discovery, Empathy, Established Relationship, Family, Feral Behavior, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutant Spencer, Mutants, Recovery, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9937619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahShizzums123/pseuds/NahShizzums123
Summary: They deserve something good? after everything there has to be something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,   
> sorry it's been so long, i've had a trouble writing my ideas. i think there may be one story after this one in the series and then it's done. mainly the next one will focus on Spencer's 'future' with the BAU i'd like to think.   
> Let me know what you think  
> H xx

Logan sighed as he headed down the hill to the boathouse from the mansion. Carrying carefully in his hand the covered tray that would contain the food for the two current residents of the boathouse. It had been almost six weeks since Remy and Spencer had made their return to the mansion. Six weeks of quite frankly hell. His boy and his best friend were both hurting and he couldn't help them.   
***

Six weeks ago.   
Logan had been in the danger room when the call had come through. All of a Sudden the world had froze and the projection had faded away just as he was about to get cyclops from behind in their current game of capture the flag. Everyone had turned to look at the control window where beast had been in charge, curious as to why their simulation would have ended before someone won.   
"It would seem that Gambit and Namiri have returned to the mansion. I have just received a message from Phoenix, she is bringing them to the danger room and suggests you all leave immediately." He announced, using code names in from of their current guests who were visiting the mansion and had not yet gained trust to know real names. Let alone know that Logan's son was about to return. If these mutants proved untrustworthy the less they knew the better.   
The room had emptied quite fast at that point with cyclops taking charge and emptying out everyone bar he and Logan. The later wanting to wait to know why the pair had returned. Being he had received a text from Spencer earlier in the day to state they were on a case and Remy had been with them. 

 

Just as he thought this the door to the elevator opened and Jean walked out followed by the terrible twosome. Who Logan immediately noticed seemed to be holding each other up.   
The experiments done by Stryker had managed to almost perfectly reverse those done by Sinister to Remy. Where the man had weakened the Cajuns powers when they had gone out of control, somehow Stryker had managed to bring them back to full strength meaning his control was weak. If his emotions overloaded or his shields weren't as strong not only did he lose control of the charm but also his charge. Which was what Logan could currently smell in the air. Meaning Remy was most likely struggling to hold back the pink glow that came with it. Although somehow the pair had a managed to get Scott to believe they both had full control of their powers before Spencer was sent back to work. A second sniff of the air was what had Logan freezing and making sense as to why Remy's shields would be so out of control. He could almost smell the fear, grief and anger on Spencer. The emotions so strong that it was no wonder Remy seemed effected. Especially when they had somehow been twined together through the experiments. What really caught Logan though was the feral look on Spencer's face. He may not have been around much when his son was growing up due to William Reid and then later the X-men - but he had tried to be there as much as he could, as such he could say that Spencer had only gone feral a handful of times in his life so far. They used to joke it was his big brain that would override that natural instinct that other feral's succumbed to. It suddenly made sense why aren't was holding him up, the kit probably wanted to drop into a defensive or more animalistic stance. 

 

"Gumbo, what happened?" Logan growled. The instant need to protect his pack striking him. 

 

"Will explain later, Mec. Gotta get Penny to let some o' his anger out and gotta blow de charge," he sounded so tired and worn but Logan couldn't give up. The wolverine was coming forward now. His cub had been injured or frightened and he needed to protect both him and his chosen mate. 

 

"Rems, what happened?" He tried again, his voice authoritive and stern. The type he used when he was trying to get Spencer to do something he adamantly refused when he was younger.   
He never got his answer though, before Remy could open his mouth a low threatening snarl came from the younger man. Logan's wide eyes went to his son in disbelief. Never had Spencer snarled at him with such anger, sure he'd snarled as a child when he'd gone feral or was messing around. But usually his Borderline Omega feral status recognised Logan as his father and Alpha and he backed down quickly. Yet, right now there was no back down or submission in his face. He was openly challenging Logan right then and he seemed to have no qualms about who he was. The surprise more than anything made Logan raise his hands in surrender and back off. Leaving the two to work out what had happened. 

 

The pair had emerged some hours later, clothing torn and singed in places. Logan knew what happened, not only could he smell it but he had been around long enough to know the quickest was to get a feral to submit and come back to their senses. Yet it seemed Spencer had been adamant about having a fight first of some sort. The bruises showing up proved there had been some rough play and Remy had a very prominent claw mark through his eyebrow. 

 

Both of them obviously exhausted but calmer had then settled down with Logan, Scott and Jean and explained what had happened at the facility. The grief on Spencer had grown and he'd stayed pressed to Remy's side during the whole story. They spoke about how Spencer’s feral nature had gone out of control in away he’d never experienced and even when Remy had talked him to calm down on the ride back his emotions had overrun again and he had slipped back under because of the tidal wave of anger and guilt. They said his Remy had somehow been subconsciously feeding off Spencer’s emotions and his shields had almost completely crashed, he’d almost blown the bike three times on the way home. When they had finished Scott had sent them to the boathouse to sleep in case they had control issues. They had ended up electing to stay down there while the focused on rebuilding their shields.   
***

Logan drew out of his musings as he reached the door to the boathouse and took a deep sniff to tell that the two residents were upstairs and most probably asleep. He opened the door quietly and made his way to the kitchen to restock their food and finish preparing the meal he had Brough them. He hadn't been able to come down yesterday because of a mission and he wasn't sure if the pair had managed to eat. If anyone had thought they were clinging to each other after their initial return. That was nothing compared to now. It seemed that they were so tightly wrapped together it was impossible to separate them. Walking through the living room there was sure sign of out of control powers. Where pillows had been blown by accident there was feathers, singes on the wall and claw marks on various piece of furniture. 

 

Logan got to work starting the coffee and made sure it was made right before carrying two mugs up to the pair in the bedroom. Smiling slightly as he opened the door slowly to see them wrapped around each other. No inch of space possible. Remy woke first, a habit he'd learned over the years whenever anyone had entered the room that he was sleeping or vulnerable in. He smiled when he lifted his head and saw Logan.   
"Bonjour Mon Ami, y' come baring gifts?" He teased softly and started to unwind himself from Spencer. A feat made harder by the tail that seemed to be stubbornly holding on. 

The movements seemed to stir the sleeping feline as Spencer let out a soft mewl and sniffed the air as he stretched. His eyes not even opening as he reached in the direction of the coffee he could smell. A small laugh being rough from both Logan and Remy at the sign. Maybe not everything changed. 

 

"How ya both feeling today?" Logan asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and watched Spencer as he sat up properly to get the coffee. Unwinding his tail from Remy briefly only to brush it against him when he was more comfortable and able to drink without dropping the burning liquid. 

 

"Feel better, Merci mon ami. Remy shields better today. Need t' blow some charge though." He said as he kissed Spencer's cheek and reached for his own cup. "Merck for the coffee." He added seeing the sleepy smile on Spencer's face start to leave as he took in the beloved caffeine. 

 

"I feel good, I think the meditation you taught me is really helping with building and maintaining my shields at the height they need to be now." Spencer said as he smiled at his father. Logan couldn't help but feel the swell of pride when he saw his pup. Who had been through so much recently and he was still fighting to get back to normal. He and Remy were supporting each other. Sure they had days like yesterday when being around people had been to hard so they'd locked themselves in the boathouse for the day. But they were honestly trying to get through this. Remy was working with Logan nearly everyday in the danger room. One of the only two people he couldn't kill so that he could practice control on his charge. They had both been with The professor and Scott once a week to divide new training simulations that could test all aspects of their control. Then they both sat with Logan in the evening and he would help them try and meditate to bring back their call after the day and so they could focus on their shields. It also helped that Logan was one of the people who they trusted the most and new the closest to what they had been through so it was easier to talk to him about any problems they were having. Spencer falling back on his father for more support than he had in years. Although he didn't like the circumstances Logan couldn't say he didn't like this reliance his pup had. He liked being able to feel like he was taking care of him again. He'd already missed a lot of it when h had been a child.   
\---

 

An hour later and breakfast was finished with Logan and Remy heading to the danger room to help Remy blow the charge off. Spencer however went in search of someone different. He'd remembered a conversations he'd had with jean the other week and needed to discuss it with someone. 

 

Ten minutes after leaving the boat house he found who he was looking for in the kitchens of the mansion. The distinct white streak in the hair confirming the identity even if Spencer couldn't feel her specific emotional signature. 

 

"Rogue?" He called out as he entered and saw the woman lift her head and shoot him a sunny smile. It hadn't been a secret after Remy had first arrived at the mansion that Rogue had thought about pursuing a relationship with him. Everyone had expected her to be jealous when she found out he was already with Spencer (who was no stranger to the mansion). Yet, to everyone's surprise except Spencer's or Rogue's. The two had laughed about it and moved on easily. Their already present friendship just growing. 

 

"What's up Sugah?" She asked as she turned to face him. Cradling her own mug of coffee in her gloved hands. Already dressed for the day. No unnecessary skin showing to avoid any touches. 

 

"I was wondering if I could talk with you about something?" He spoke softly his voice slightly hesitant. He didn't like being without Remy for long at the moment. Yet, he knew he had to get on with his life if they ever thought they'd be able to live normally. 

 

"Sure, whatcha thinking about?" She grinned and walked towards him. Already moving towards the back door knowing the look on his face which meant he wanted to walk and talk. He fell into step beside her and smiled as they stepped back out into the crisp New York air and headed to walk around the lake. Giving Spencer a moment to gather his words before he spoke. 

 

"I was wondering if you would consent to helping me with a small experiment?" He asked her, his voice was nervous and a bit shaky. To be honest even the thought of any experiments brought back harsh memories, memories he had to push through to keep calm - determined to do what he had decided this morning. 

 

"As long as you not gunna suck Ma blood, ay'll help ya with anything." She teased lightly. Bringing a smile to Spencer lips to help him relax. With the consent he needed he lead her to a slightly secluded area of the lake. A place he was used to coming when he needed peace and quiet away from the mansion. "This is nice." Rogue commented as she sat gracefully on the floor beside Spencer. 

 

"Dad showed me this bit." Spencer replied. His voice a whisper but sure of his words. "Brought me here when I first came to the mansion after my empathy showed, taught me how to shield and meditate so I could Somerset the senses from my feral side to the emotions I was feeling from everyone else." He said wistfully, smiling at the positive memory before shaking his head. "Anyway, not why I asked you here." He smiled softly to himself and looked to Rogue, the smile dropping and she could tell he was getting serious now. 

 

"As you know aren't has been spending a lot of time with dad trying to gain control over his charge now that it's stronger. I came to think about something the other day while I was watching them spar from the control booth of the danger room. I was there when Jean showed up to make some notes on how she thought Remy was progressing, she knew I was there. But when I stepped up to speak to her she jumped. Like she'd forgotten my presence. I asked her and she said that she had forgotten I was there because she couldn't sense me. At all. No residue or mental presence like anyone else. I've always had strong shields but this was different. It was like I was erased when she turned away. I had her try to enter my mine but my shields were too strong, then I asked the professor and he couldn't either. So I was thinking I could ask your help in trying to figure this out. What Stryker did to Remy and I, he wanted to make up for the failures he had with dad. Dad is susceptible to mental attack and also to your powers. Being I can no longer have anyone penetrate my shields as long as they are up. I was wondering if you would mind..." he trailed off at seeing the dawning look on Rogue's face 

 

"Ya want me to touch ya," she said softly and smoothed a hand over her glove. Looking intently at them and thinking about what Spencer had just said. She hated the fact she could touch anyone and she knew Spencer wouldn't do this if he even for a second thought there was a serious chance that she would drain his memories. "Okay, but if I feel any memories I'm pulling it." She warned and slipped the gloves off her hands. 

 

She could see the fascination in Spencer's eyes, the one that always came with maybe learning something new. The one she hadn't seen since he and Remy had gone missing almost 4 months ago. Anything to bring back the man she had become such good friends with over the years. 

 

He smiled and nodded his assent to her conditions before straightening his back and taking a moment to check his shields. He let out a deep breath and shot her a crooked grin, "I'm ready." He said. 

 

And there they sat sitting cross legged in front of each other like two kids whispering secrets in the hidden alcove of the trees by the lake. 

 

Rogue reached hesitant to touch her hand to Spencer's cheek. As soon as she made contact the both have a gasp. It only lasted for a split second, but in that moment she heard Remy screaming Spencer's name, she felt that pain and the fear. The guilt at not being able to help Remy. She saw and felt as they stabbed Spencer over and over, making noted when he was healing. 

 

The memory only lasted a second, just as she was about to pull back the link when blank. She hadn't let go but she was no longer drawing memories from the young feral. Opening up her eyes she saw Spencer's were already open and watching her with a small frown. "Sorry, my shields slipped. I'm not used to anyone but dad or Remy touching me. I panicked slightly. I've got them back up now though." He said as if he had something to be sorry for. Not that Rogue was sitting here with her palm resting on his cheek. Not gloves or barrier. For the first time in years she was actually touching someone without causing them pain. Her eyes lit up with this information and a grin broke her face. 

 

"Don't apologise sugah, this is... its... thank you." She laughed and punched to hug him. An actual proper hug, without having to be careful of skin to skin. 

 

"I know it's probably going to just be me for now, maybe when Remy is able to get more control over his shields and his charge it could work with him. But I just thought I needed to try this, you deserve to be able to have some form of contact without constantly worrying about your powers." He said, his voice downcast and shy. He knew he had given her something great but he couldn't help feel that it was only him - that wouldn't be enough. He was awkward and had problems with anyone touching him that wasn't Remy, his mom or his father - Logan. 

 

"Spencer, ah don't care if it is always just you, ya gave me something I didn't think I could ever have. Your Ma friend and this is the best gift ya could ever have given me." Rogue replied her southern drawl softened a little by the emotions in her voice. 

\---

It was an hour later when Remy had finished his session with Logan and was heading out into the grounds. Following the empathic connection he had with Spencer. He could feel him somewhere down by the lake, another signature close by. Out of fear of letting in too much, he kept his mind tightly shielded so he couldn't tell the signature of the person beside his partner. 

 

He was halfway down the path to the lake when he saw Spencer starting to walk towards him. A light-hearted smile on his face that showed Remy that he was feeling relaxed and happy. Something that was hard for both of them to feel recently. However, Remy couldn't help but mimic the smile. All he ever wanted was for Spencer- the love of his life, to be happy. With everything that had happened that had felt so far off recently, they were working on it slowly. They were getting back there again.   
The flicker of black behind Spencer had Remy laughing. The man didn't seem to realise how many cat qualities he had. The way his tail danced happily showed his pleasure at seeing Remy, how would be lying if he said the sight didn't warm his heart. His penny had always had hard times showing his emotion and Remy knew that, but Spencer had never realised that between their empathic link and the way Spencer's tail acted like the outlet to his emotions. It wasn't that hard for Remy to read what the man was scared to admit. 

 

Drawn out of his thoughts as he saw Rogue come into focus behind Spencer. The look on her face drew his attention. 

 

Long before Remy had known about Spencer being Logan's son. When he'd first moved to the mansion. I'm it had been rather obvious when Rogue had started flirting with him. He had flirted back easily, never planning on taking it further than a friendly banter of sorts. Yet when he's started to hear the rumours of Rogue wanting to have a relationship with him. He'd let her down easy. Told her he had a partner already and didn't realise that she was flirting for anything more than fun. When Spencer had shown up to visit that summer and the truth had come forward about who his family was. Remy had expected some form of negative reaction between the two. What he had got instead though was Rogue making jokes and Spencer teasing back. That had been enough for Remy to realise that Spencer wasn't the odd one out here, he was. Spencer had almost grown up around these people. When Remy had come to the mansion, before knowing who Logan was. It was obvious to the man that the older feral was a father. Even just the way he treated Jubilee like a daughter and had brought Rogue into the family as well. Then seeing Spencer arrive and watching how the three interacted almost like siblings. It brought life to the young boy Remy had first met, the one who never seemed to have many friends. Remy's heart swelled at knowing finally Spencer has the family he'd dreamt of. 

 

Remy pulled short as he saw Rogue dash passed Spencer. He saw her gloves were off just a moment before she grabbed Spencer's hand and twirled him in a circle. Yet Remy never heard the gasp, they never froze and they never broke from the impromptu dance until Remy reached them. 

 

"Quoi?" He paused looking at the two as Spencer released Rogues hand and stepped into Remy's space to press a kiss to his cheek. 

 

"Remember I told you about the danger room incident?" Spencer spoke, as Remy pulled his attention towards his and out of what had just happened. He nodded silently and lifted an arm to wrap around Spencer's waist. 

"Well I did some research and thinking. It turns out whatever Stryker did to us. He's increased the strength of our shields. Probably why we find them harder to keep up. He was making up for the shortcomings he made with dad. In such I can shield so tightly that Rogue's touch doesn't access my memories. I'm thinking that once you have more control over your charge and charm it should work the same way for you." He spoke snuggled into Remy's side as he was. 

 

"Merde," Remy spoke his voice soft with wonderment. "Y' serious?" He asked looking down at his partner and knowing that his question was useless. He could see how serious about this he was, he had seen Rogue touch him skin to skin and nothing happen. His joy at something good having come from this nightmare made him move before he could think. His shields clamping down as he kissed Spencer heatedly and moved to grab Rogue around the waist. Spinning her in the air much to both her and Spencer's delight.   
Although Rogue didn't actually come into skin contact with Remy, the fact that knowing she probably could was enough to have the girl grinning from ear to ear once he had set her down. Giving a kiss to Spencer's cheek and another whispered "thank you" before she bounced back towards the mansion. 

 

"where's dad?" Spencer asked as he stepped back to Remy's side and they headed towards the boathouse. It had become a routine that Logan would come back with Remy just to make sure the two got together okay before doing whatever jobs he had planned. 

 

"Said he t' make a supply run fo' Scottie." Remy grinned devilishly as he tilted his head towards Spencer. "Said t' meet him in de mansion in an hour. What y' say mon amour? Can y' think of somet'in' we can do for dat hour?" The Cajun questioned dropping his voice to a whisper and sending out a pulse of lust and love to the younger feral. 

 

Spencer laughed and pulled away slightly raising an eyebrow at his partner. "Just because we have that link, does not mean you get out of actually trying to sweet talk and seduce me normally. That's laziness and cheating." He teased before darting off to the boathouse knowing Remy would follow quickly on his heels. 

\--

Sure enough an hour later and Spencer and Remy were exiting the boathouse once more. Spencer desperately trying to flatten his hair where it was looking rather tousled. Remy laughing softly at the man’s desperate attempts while he himself winced slightly at the open scratches on his back that his shirt and jacket were rubbing against. Thanks to someone’s adamantium claws, the scratching that Remy used to so enjoy from his cat like lover could become rather painful. Luckily the adrenalin of their actions kept the pain away until they finished. They pain didn’t stay for long, it seemed he had gained some minor healing factor, but for the hour after they would be quite tender.

 

They reached the mansion and Spencer sniffed the air to find out exactly where his father was before leading Remy around to the front entrance just as two SUV’s pulled up as well as Logan’s truck. Spencer opened his shields slightly and he could feel Remy do the same at the arrival of the extra cars to try and figure out what was going on. But what they both felt had them freezing. One by one the doors to the SUV’s opened and out came the people Spencer were so sure would never want to talk to him again after what he’d done at the facility. Yet, it wasn’t just his team, he could see Will and Henry, and Jack. Before he knew it he was being engulfed in the bear hug that belonged to his best friend and he couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face as he hugged the man back. His tail swishing excitedly behind him. He looked over to Remy to see the man frozen still staring at the second SUV where the last people were coming out. He couple see and feel the shock starting to turn into glee as Remy rushed forward to greet the man who was similarly wearing a trench coat. Still caught up in his own team and the chattering as Henry tugged on his pants leg, demanding that his ‘uncle Pencer’ pick him up. 

 

“Bonjour, mon fillis. Comment ca va?” Jean-Luc spoke to his youngest son and couldn’t help the pride that he felt at seeing the man so obviously happy to see them. To the point he was almost verging on tears. 

“Mieux papa. Remy doing better. So is Penny.” He spoke softly casting a glance over to his partner who was surrounded by his team talking happily and smiling brightly. So focused on Spencer for a moment he missed the next person approach him as he was dragged into a hug that could only belong to one person. “Tante,” he gasped and sunk into the hug. Finally taking in more that just Jean-luc and he could see Belle and Henri waiting at the sidelines as well. A happy laugh bubbling in his throat. “merde,” he whispered and ran a hand through his hair when Tante Mattie pulled back from the hug. Which caused her to swat his arm.

“Watch y’ language,” he growled but it was more playful than a reprimand as Remy moved on to greet his sibling and ex-wife. 

 

When the excitement was staring to die down and Remy looked up towards Logan he saw the feral wasn’t standing alone and realised that in his excitement neither he nor Spencer hadn’t scanned for any more guests than who was in front of them. He could still see his Penny chattering away happily to his team that he strode over purposely to grasp his attention. Wrapping arms around his waist from behind as he handed Henry back to JJ.

“Penny?” Remy questioned in a whisper leaning close to his partner’s ear. He felt more than heard the way Spencer’s chest vibrated with the hummed response. “Why don’t y’ go say Merci t’ y’ Pa for bringing our famille for us? Mon amour.” Remy whispered, he could see the team pausing as well as Remy’s own family watching the way the two were interacting, the way Spencer’s tail had curled back almost protectively around Remy’s legs. 

 

Spencer looked up in search of his father in the crowd, seeing his leaning back against the truck, in deep discussion with the person beside him and it made his breath freeze and his whole body was moving before he even though about it. Building up to a slight job until he was over by the truck. The person that Logan had been speaking to looked up with the same calm smile she always wore when she was lucid. Reaching her hands out for a hug from her son.

“Mom.” Spencer finally breathed out his voice shaky and sounding on the edge of tears.

 

“My little boy.” She replied softly wrapping in the warm comforting hugs she always gave him when he was little and he couldn’t control his empathy or he had a nightmare. It calmed him down and he looked up to his father standing off slightly watching the two with a fond expression. 

“How?” was all that Spencer with his genius mind could muster. Looking at his father but willing either of them to answer. 

“Ya both deserved something a little bit happier. Ya been hidin’ in the boathouse for too long now.” Was all Logan said but Spencer could feel the warmth and love coming off the man, and it wasn’t just for him either, it was directed at Remy as well. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said that he would accept Remy into the family as one of his kids. They were a family now.

“Enough of that, where is my son in law?” Diana interrupted as she looked towards Remy and stepped from Spencer’s arms to wrap the Cajun in a hug as Jean-luc approached Spencer to do the same. 

“How long are you all here for?” Spencer managed to make himself ask through the tears that were threatening to bubble over. 

It was Aaron who answered from the team as he smiled at the display that Spencer was showing, looking between the two partners. “we’ve only got the weekend off Reid, but I’m pushing for Strauss to let us have Monday and Tuesday off as well.” He spoke, Jack standing beside him, a little intimidating by the large mansion and new surroundings. 

“We here for four or five days, mon fillis.” Said Jean-luc as he looked between Remy and Spencer. Spencer could feel the pride and love in the man’s body, but also the sadness of not having seen them in so long and obviously having been caught up on what had happened. 

“I’m only here for a few days, that’s all those wretched doctors would release me for,” the face Diana made there was so close to a pout that Spencer had to laugh.

Moving over to his father and catching the shorter gruff man in a hug as Remy joined in aswell. “Thanks dad.” He spoke softly, as he knew that using the term dad could still get to the older feral even after all this time. 

“oui, Merci papa.” Remy added, usually he called Logan papa to tease him, and make fun with their relationships, but Spencer could feel he meant it here. 

They moved inside and into the TV room to socialise and catch up with each other. If you asked either empaths they couldn’t tell you what exactly happened that day, but what they could say what they had never felt as carefree and loved as they had then. Both letting their shields down a bit meant that they were getting a little punch drunk on the happy emotions they were feeling from themselves and the others around them. Even with Spencer’s fantastic memory later he couldn’t remember specific conversation, snippets here and there, but he could remember having fun for the first time in what felt like forever with the people he loved more than anything. No cases, no unsubs, no ulterior motives, no jobs, no pain, or sadness, or episodes. Just surrounded by family. 

At one point Spencer had broken away from a conversation with Belle when he had seen both his mother and father sitting on the love seat couch his arm over the back of the seat and around her shoulders. Talking between themselves quietly yet both with a smile. Spencer hadn’t been able to stop himself from walking over there and wiggling in to sit between the two, his tail curling around Logan’s arm at the back of the couch to keep it there. Smiling as they just laughed and made room for him on the now squished couch. He felt content, he didn’t see the way the others paused or how Remy captured a picture on his phone for later. All he felt was happiness at finally being able to have the family he had always dreamed of as a kid. 

Maybe they both had problems and maybe they weren’t adjusting as well as they could be. They were both still scared of their powers, their strength and Stryker. But just for today they forgot all that. They had family and friends who cared for them. They deserved this. After everything they’ve been through. The experiments, the fights, going back, the ferality, the pain and torture, relearning everything. They deserved to be happy.


End file.
